Alternative
by Megapink10
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Twelve hubiera dejado morir a Lisa en aquella rueda? ¿Acaso nine seguiria otro plan? ¿Que pasaria con five?


**Aquí otro fanfic, esta vez de Zankyou no Terror, que me encanto *O* ahdhajwiqmd  
>Disfrútenlo UwU<br>Twelve es vida, twelve es amor 3**

_**Disclaimer: **__Zankyou no Terror by Shinihiro Watanabe_

-Gracias-dijo la mujer, mientras miraba el espectáculo que ofrecía aquella noche en la ciudad. La noche en la que la humanidad y la inocencia murieron, representada por una chica promedio llamada Lisa Mishima.  
>El chico, mojado y desesperado, cuyo nombre no se sabe más se es llamado <em>Twelve<em> se queda mirando al único posible amor de su vida. ¿Qué es lo que estará pensando?  
>-Ya estoy bien…huye.<br>¿Huir? ¡¿Por qué?! Ella era su única prueba de vida, de que el sentía, que aun podía tener aquello a lo que llaman humanidad. Estaba a pocos minutos de morir con ella, él sabía que ese era su destino: morir. Se lo dijeron desde un principio: si se involucraba, dolería mucho Pero no moriría solo, no. Estaría al lado de su ser amado… ¿Y _nine?_ Si, su compañero de toda la "vida", lo abandonaría, él puede sobrevivir solo Además lo traiciono.  
><em>Lo traicione, igual que el a Five…<br>_¿Acaso esa sería la palabra correcta? No respondía, pero no había como definirlo en ese entonces.  
>-¡No puedo abandonarte!<br>-Debes escapar, tienes una misión ¿no? Tú y nine…  
>-Si, pero yo…<br>Decisiones, de eso trata todo el tiempo, ¿Qué conviene? Esa es la cuestión.  
>Nuestro joven terrorista duda entre sus recién salidos sentimientos o su promesa hacia aquellos que merecían un futuro.<br>-Hazlo por mí, Twelve. Debo hacerlo-dijo Lisa- Solo he molestado, quiero… ¡Ser útil por una vez!  
>-Lisa…<br>La chica aún lloraba, miraba con esos amargos ojos al joven, solo que estos demostraban desesperación. Tenía que, no había otra opción. Tomaría una "decisión fría", le dolía en el alma tener que hacerlo. Todo sea por la esperanza, la fe, la justicia. El sacrificio de una chica por aquellos 23 niños que, posiblemente, sus almas estén penando hasta que se sepa la verdad.  
>-Lo siento-dijo entre lágrimas el muchacho.-Yo no…<br>-Está bien, por fin pude ayudar.  
>Y de repente, Lisa lo abrazo cual niño a su madre, sintió su calidez.<br>Por fin, conocía que era ese sentimiento.  
>-Me alegra haber estado a tu lado, <em>Hisami-kun.<em>  
><em>Un nombre es una muestra de amor<em>  
>-Tambien yo, Lisa.-dijo mientras la veía con cariño, sus ojos de infante reflejaban la mezcla entre tristeza y felicidad, por fin pudo identificarse, sabía quién era y con quien debería estar. Pero tendrían que separarse… al menos por ahora.<br>_1:59, 1:58, 1:57…  
><em>-Hasta pronto-dijo la chica.  
>Con una última mirada, Twelve rompió la ventana, y salto hacia el mar. El cual lo cubría de poco a poco, lo consumía.<br>Surgió de la superficie y vio de lo lejos a la inocente chica, ya faltaba poco.  
><em>0:30, 0:29, 0:28…<br>_Recordó sus palabras  
><em>Al fin era útil…<br>_-Para mí siempre lo fuiste, Mishima Lisa- dijo en voz baja.-Gracias, por enseñarme a ser humano.  
><em>0:10, 0:09, 0:08<em>  
>El alma de una inocente salvara aquellos niños en abandono.<br>_0:03, 0:02, 0:01  
><em>No se oía nada, todo paso tan rápido, el peli castaño se quedó en trance. E inconscientemente dio un grito desgarrador.  
>Sentía que se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas, eso quería, morir y estar con ella.<br>No había vuelta atrás, definitivamente tenía que continuar.  
>-Ya veo- dijo una voz perversa. Five para ser exactos.<br>Estaba en un lugar, que en su mayoria había pantallas con cámaras de vigilancia. Unos señores observaban con frialdad el espectáculo, mientras un hombre de traje de apariencia occidental dijo:  
>-Five, tu plan no funciono, tenemos que tomar otras medidas, será mejor capturar al ob…<br>-No será necesario-dijo un tanto molesta. Su plan, el cual tomaría como pretexto para alcanzar a su meta personal, nine, fue un fracaso.  
>-Pero…<br>-Sigan mis órdenes, se bien lo que hago.  
>El hombre no hizo más que un sonido de molestia.<p>

~

Mientras tanto, Twelve salía del agua, después de un trago amargo que acaba de ocurrir. Necesitaba buscar a nine, antes de que tomara un plan arriesgado. Habría que comunicarse, y pronto.  
>Estaba consciente de que posiblemente huyo de ese lugar, aunque no tenía una idea 100% clara de en qué parte localizarlo, no contaba con sus cosas y eso era un problema.<br>Corrió hacia el escondite de videojuegos y saco la llave que el tenia. Entro y vio todo desolado.  
>-Lo sabía<br>Busco entre los compartimentos que tenían para poner los objetos y vio un celular.  
>-¡Perfecto!<br>Se apresuró a marcar el número, esperando a que contestara.  
>Seguía sonando.<br>-Vamos…  
>Aún seguía.<br>-Twelve…  
>-¡Nine!<br>Se quedó unos segundos en silencio.  
>Nine se extrañó, la voz de su compañero se oía triste, algo paso, lo supo muy bien.<br>-Yo…  
>-…Te veo donde siempre.<br>Se quedó un poco pasmado, esperando no haber resentimientos, aunque lo dudo mucho.  
>-Entiendo<br>Después de esto, dio un suspiro y vio algo en el suelo. No distinguía exactamente lo que era, asi que encendió otra luz.  
>Era un peluche, pero no cualquiera, sino un pingüino, era de Lisa.<br>-Lisa…  
>Lo miro y decidió llevárselo consigo.<br>-Bueno, creo que no estaré solo después de todo- dijo con una sonrisa.  
>Desde ahora estaría a su lado<p>

**~~~~~~  
>Ohhh! Creo que soy idiota después de todo xDDD<br>Tenía ganas de escribir una versión alternativa del episodio 9 desde hace mucho y me surgió del alma hacerlo hasta ahora!  
>Eso sí, soy floja para escribir y no se cuánto me tome esto. Seguiré lo más que pueda, lo prometo UwU<strong>  
><em><br>_


End file.
